A steering column is usually attached to the frame of a motor vehicle at an angle to horizontal. A tiltable steering column allows an operator of the motor vehicle to adjust the height and angle of the steering wheel to the steering column depending on the operator's stature, seat position, and comfort. Typically, the steering wheel can also be placed in an uppermost position to allow the operator to get in and out of the driver's seat more easily. When a frontal force is applied to the steering column, it may be desirable to allow the column to collapse along a certain path regardless of the angle at which the steering wheel is adjusted.